Alex's Adventure in Wonderland: First Day
by gatzb
Summary: A new world, a new story. But is it one of second chances? Or will it be condemned? A new student comes to find his story. After the events of Legacy Day, what awaits him? Cursed by his name, he has much to live up to. But what it is, not even he knows. (A/N: This is my first story, I've always wanted to post. So lets see how this goes and here's hoping. R&R please.)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own no properties, EAH is Mattel, and Alice is Spicy Horse(/EA?), this is a pure work of fiction.

* * *

Forget, that's what it's about. That's what it's always been about. Forget, that's what'll help. But people _forget, _if you forget your past, you don't have a future. Forget, that's what he told her. Thought it could help. It didn't. Tried to cover what he did, all that wrong. But she didn't forget. She couldn't. So what'd she do? Pushed him in front of a train, now that was a _splatter_.

Where to from there? No home to own. The orphanage shut down. Not a shilling to her name. To the Mangled Mermaid, back to her Nanny. Back to the only one who cared for her. The only one left. Wanted to work, said she worked hard. Nanny said if she worked for her, her father would rise from the grave and murder her. That didn't stop her, took a john, took a room, charged him a pound for the night, once she told him her name, he paid her two. But Nanny got wind, ripped him right off her, and tossed him out before he could pull his trousers. But a second too late. Nine months later, I came about.

Still she worked. Not with the johns, cared for the rooms, cared for the girls, but never the johns. Still she talked about her Wonderland, where else would she be? The world was cold, rotten and vile, her Wonderland was not. But as the days went by, harder it was to find, the cats were gone, and no rabbits came 'bout. Still she looked, and so she found. In bottles it hid, all but gin. All she wanted was one more time, to be in her Wonderland, with those she loved. Was that so wrong, was it so bad? She found her answer and her end too.

Now that just left me, what to do? A child in this world, with no mother or a story. Forced to grow, no Wonderland for me. My world is here, the one with beggars and thieves. Now they send me off, to find my story. But will I find it or will they write it for me?


	2. Chapter 1

There he was, the new kid. He just stood there. Didn't know where he was going, that didn't seem right to her. His outfit wasn't like what everyone else. A long coat covered dark clothing. All he wore was tattered and faded. Why was he here? Did he really have a place here? Well only way to find out. "Hi there!"

"Huh?"

"Hi!" She spoke to him. He didn't have a clue how to react.

"Oh, hello?"

"Hi, I'm Apple White."

"…Alex?"

"Haha, are you nervous? It's okay. I know being a new student _and_ starting late can't be easy, but this is a pretty great school. Every one's really nice."

Just then another girl passed by. "Hey Apple!"

"Hey! So, you've got your classes right?"

"Yea…"

"Good, well, as class president, I'm more than happy to show you around; Headmaster Grimm said you were a special case."

"What did he say?" Alex glared at her with a look of suspicion.

"He said you're a new student. That's special to me."

The look on his face changed instantly back to utter confusion. "…are you okay?"

"Just fine, you see, I'm the daughter of Snow White. It is my destiny to be queen one day. And I will care for all my people, no matter who they are."

"I'm…pretty good…I think it's best if I-" It suddenly dawned on him, as he looked at his list of classes, that he was in a new school, and didn't know where anything was. "...do you know where Madam Yaga's room is?"

"Sure come on."

"Thanks."

* * *

She knocked on the door. "Hello?" Apple peaked her head in carefully. She didn't want to interrupt the class.

"Apple, come in dear."

"Hello Ms. Yaga. I have a new student for you."

"Oh, well hello young man."

"Hi…"

"Okay, well, I'll be off, again feel free to find me, if you need help. I'll see you around, and welcome to Ever After High." With that she was gone.

"Yea…" Alex looked around the room, only to see students on their chairs sitting around in a circle.

"Well, would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Hm…oh, I have a choice? I choose no."

"…" Ms. Yaga was not amused by this boy's behavior.

"…fine. Hi, I'm Alex. Can I take a seat?"

"Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

"No…not really." Wanting to lift his confusion he asked "…what class is this?"

"This isn't so much a class, as it is a gathering of students."

"Huh?"

"You see, there are some students who are…uncomfortable with the path that is set out for them. Here they can express themselves in an open environment without fear of being judged."

"So what? Group therapy?"

"To an extent, if you would?" Alex took the only open seat he could find next to another boy. "Now, Hunter, I believe you were speaking."

"Yea." Hunter looked at Alex and wasn't so sure of himself "…I don't know if I should…"

"Nonsense, it's quite alright."

"Well, it happened on the last day of summer break, me and dad went out into the woods when we found a wounded farmer, he said he was attacked by a wolf. We went looking for it but didn't find it, but I remember all the while thinking what if we did find it? What then? Would we kill it? And what if we did? It's not like killing it would heal the farmer. I just…I don't know."

"Did you find it?" Alex asked.

"Huh?"

"Did you find the wolf?"

"Uh, no, we looked and didn't find it."

"That's it?"

"Yea."

"By 'woods' you don't mean the woods near the school do you?"

"Yea?"

"Interesting…" Hunter's story gave Alex an idea. What it was, even he didn't know. But a wolf in the woods, he liked the sound of that. Wasn't sure why.

"Well, thank you for sharing Hunter. Perhaps our new student would like to speak?"

"Oh, he would not."

"Well, he doesn't have a choice."

"Ugh…fine. So, yea. I'm Alex, my mother used to call me Alexander. No one calls me that anymore."

"Where are you from?" Ms. Yaga asked.

"Somewhere far."

Hunter asked. "What's your story?"

"Huh?"

"You know your story? Like my dad was from Red Riding Hood, and Snow White."

"I don't follow?"

"Well who was your Dad?"

"Some sad piece of filth."

"…" Ms. Yaga was speechless. She never had a student like this.

"Who was your Mom?" Another girl asked; dressed in purple, with a thorn crown.

"Alice."

"Alice?!" Ms. Yaga was astonished. "Queen Alice?"

"Aye, some called her Queen. Never heard any do it. But I heard some called her."

Again the girl spoke. "So, if you're the son of Alice, aren't you a royal?"

"A what?" Again, Alex was confused.

"You know, a royal? I mean you're not a rebel, are you?"

"I have no idea _what_ you mean?"

"In this school, there are two types of people, the royals and the rebels. Royals are decedents of royalty, like queens and kings, people like Apple White and Daring Charming. They want to relive their parent's story, because for them it's the greatest thing in the world. Then there are the…not so fortunate. There are some who don't want live out past stories. Those who want to write our own stories. For that they're rebels. So which are you?"

"…I…I don't know. That's what I'm here to find out. That's why she sent me here."

"Your mom?" The girl asked.

"No, my nanny."

"Oh, why'd she do that?"

"Said, it was time I found mine. Time I got back what was taken from me. But how can I get back what I never had?"

"What of your mother," Ms. Yaga asked. "What did she think of this?"

"I don't know." Alex turned and looked her dead in the eyes. "She's been dead since I was eight."

"…what?" She was shocked. She could believe what she just heard.

"Oh." The girl had a look on her face, one of sadness and disappointment. "I heard Wonderland was poisoned, and sent into chaos, but…Queen Alice…Dead?"

"'Fraid so. Not sure if it had to do with Wonderland's poisoning, but my mother…she wasn't right in the head…she learned if she drank, it wasn't so bad. So, she did, drank her fill, drank her end, and now she's dead, to drink again."

"I'm so sorry." She really was. Everything about her said she was.

"It ain't your fault. You're not the one who scrambled her head. And even with him gone, couldn't undo the damage. It was too much. In the end, it was for the best."

"…I…" She could believe what she was hearing. Alex, what had he been through?

"So, seeing as I don't want to go and do that, guess that makes me a rebel no?"

"I guess so…" She didn't know what else she could say…


	3. Chapter 2

The time passed and soon the bell rang. "The hell's that?"

"That would be the bell, students we'll pick this up tomorrow, and I'll see you all then."

"Fun…" Alex stood up and looked at his classes, maybe if he asked Ms. Yaga she could point him to the next one.

"Hey Alex," Hunter spoke to him. "You wanna hang out?"

"Isn't time for another class?"

"Nah, its lunch time."

"Oh, sure, you buying?"

"Haha, sure." With that they headed off to the Castleteria.

"So, son of the huntsman huh?"

"Yea, it's not too bad- "Just then, Hunter's phone went off. He checked it and he began to act strange. "…hey think we can catch up later? I just remembered I…I got to do some… stuff."

"But you're paying?"

"Here," He handed Alex a five dollar bill. "On me, I'll see you around." And then he rushed off.

"Bye…" So there he stood on his own, with just a crumpled bill in hand, why did that seem familiar? He went in line to see what he could buy when he remembered he didn't know the prices, so he walked up to the lunch lady charging and asked her. "Hm…so…what can I get for this?"

"…" She didn't say a word. She simply took the bill from his hand and replaced it with an apple.

He gave her a dirty look and said. "…Thanks."

"…" Alex made his way out to the balcony, there he leaned on the railing and began to contemplate his short time at Ever After High. He was about to have an idea when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey there."

"Oh," He turned around to see. "Apple right?"

"Yup, how are you doing?"

"Good, good. Just trying to… take it all in."

"That's wonderful!"

Her optimism was a change of pace. It was oddly refreshing yet there was something off. "Hey quick question, when you said you were the daughter of Snow White, you meant _Snow White_, seven dwarfs, cursed by an apple and all that?"

"Yeah, what else would I mean?"

"You'd be surprised dearie." He turned his head and spoke in a hushed tone. "A story that old has been told many ways. So! You want to live your life exactly as she did?"

"Yup, it'll be perfect. I get poisoned, my prince saves me, and I become queen. Then I'll be able to live happily ever after."

Once again Alex was hit with a spell of confusion. "…So…you know you're going to be poisoned?"

"Yes, it's a very important part of the story."

"Do you know by whom?"

"Raven Queen, she's my roommate."

"And you can't talk her out of it?"

"More like can't talk her into it."

"Pardon?" He was shocked by Apple's response.

"She's doesn't want to follow her destiny. All she wants to do is what she wants. It's like she doesn't even care that she's ruining my chance of happily ever after."

He took a second to take in what he had just heard. It then struck him, this conversation was about to take a turn of the worse. "…Well…I know it's not place to say, but you want to know what I think?"

"Sure."

"I think, that you're acting like a spoiled child." His tone changed. As if he wanted his words to hurt.

"What?" Apple was quickly upset. No one had ever spoken to her like that.

"You know how your story will play out, but this Raven girl do you know how her story goes? Do you even care? I look at you, and I don't see someone who's ready to accept the burden of leadership, I see a spoiled little girl who's had everything given to her. And now that there is a slight chance that she won't get what she want, her world's coming apart. You said you'd care about everyone, but it sounds to me like Raven ain't one of them." Quickly he turned his back to Apple. He knew what she was about to do.

"How…how could you say that?" Apple fought to speak without bursting into tears.

"Quite easily dearie, seeing how it's all true." With that, the final straw, Apple was sobbing. "Now why don't you run along, go fix yourself up so no one see those tears." And she did, she ran off with her hands covering her face. Farther and farther she went, but Alex could still hear her cries.

"That was a little harsh don't you think?" The purple girl spoke. She had been hiding in the shadows, watching.

Then realized this was Raven. He spoke differently; he didn't want to hurt her. "How 'bout showing some gratitude, it was you I was standing up for."

"I didn't ask you to."

"You didn't need to." Still he looked out into the distance.

"Thanks, I guess." She walked beside him and leaned against the railing too, as if to mock him. "Did you have to be that mean?"

"It ain't mean if it's honest."

There was truth to his words. "…you're not like everyone here are you?"

"No, but then again, I wasn't raised here."

"What's that got to do with it?"

"We all are a product of our nurture. For example; if you're from a land of sunshine and rainbows, then of course you're gonna be all smiles. But, if you were from my world, well, you'd be luck to even have your sanity." His tone changed again. It was, slower, as if he was drifting off into thought.

"So what's it like?"

"Hm?"

"Where you're from?"

"Cold. My home is cold and harsh," He tightened the grip of his hands. "There's loss, pain, hurt, and suffering." His word held wait, each one was heavier than the next.

"So," She saw what she had done, she didn't like what she was seeing, so she tried to lighten the mood. "…cold?"

"Yea," Surprisingly it worked. "That's why I wear the coat." He said sarcastically.

"It's a nice coat?"

"Thanks. My nanny gave it to me."

"What's she like?"

"Sweet when she wants to be, but rough when she needs to be. She runs the Mangled Mermaid."

"What's that?"

"A whore house by the docks. Place was burned down and re-built. Always a need for the working girls, better for them to be safe, more money that way."

"I see." Raven had heard of whores, women who offered sex for money. But she never thought twice about them. Since she never saw any she simply thought they were a story.

"I call it home. Hell, I got more memories of the girls watching me than my mother." Once he said that Alex began to drift off again. "But I'd trade them all to have her back for one day."

"What was Alice like?"

"Nothing like the stories say. She was all grown up now. Still, she looked for her Wonderland, even with the world around. She picked up the bottle. It…made her smile." He recalled memories long forgotten. "I remember, she would always laugh; Nanny and the other girls were scared to death when she held me and swung me around. But I wasn't, I loved it. I loved being with her. She had this way of making me feel safe. I felt like, as long as she was around, then maybe, maybe it wasn't all bad." Raven saw the look on his face as he spoke. A small smile made its way. But just as it came, it was gone. "Then reality hits. And all good things come to an end." There was a silence for a bit, as if it was for his mother. "What about you?" he asked. "Seeing as you're to poison Apple, that'd make your mother…"

"The Evil Queen…" Raven turned her head, as if in shame.

Alex teased her. "Ooo…scary."

"Yea…" She didn't want to talk about her mother, but since Alex had shared, she felt like she owed him. "She and I don't see eye to eye."

"Why's that?"

"She wants me to be just like her, she wants me to be evil, and I don't want that."

"What do you want?"

Raven was surprised. "What?"

"What do you-"

"I know what you said, but I don't think any one's ever asked me that…" She looked at him, and waited for him to speak.

"We all deserve a choice dearie."

Quietly she asked. "Even me?"

"You ain't evil yet." He looked at her. "Even if you were," And smiled. "You still do."

"Thanks." She smiled back.

"Mmhm…" For a short instant Alex was happy. He just made a friend.

"ALEX PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE" The PA system spoke.

"Ugh…now?"

"YES."

"But I don't even know the way there."

"RAVEN QUEEN PLEASE ESCORT ALEX TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE."

He gave her a fake smile and said. "…sorry."

"It's fine." She brushed it off and showed him the way.


	4. Chapter 3

"Mister Alexander-" Headmaster Grimm spoke with pride in his voice.

"Alex."

"Mister Alexander-"

"Alex, only my mother called me Alexander. No one calls me that anymore. "

He paused and continued. "How are you enjoying your time here at Ever After High?"

"It's fine, made a girl cry my first day." He said to himself. "Think that's a new record."

"I noticed. If I'm not mistaken, you are the son of Queen Alice Liddell."

"Her grave stone reads: Alice."

"Yes, I heard she passed away. My condolences."

He didn't like Grimm and couldn't care less about his words. "…there a reason I'm here?"

"Yes, well. As a late start student, you were not here for the pledge of Legacy Day."

"The what?"

"Legacy Day. A glorious day in which the young students pledge their lives to relive the stories of their parents, or so it should have been." Grimm spoke with disappointment, and Alex knew it.

"Things not go as planned?"

"Some students…believe a notion that they are entitled to their own destiny."

"Aren't they?"

"That's dangerous thinking Mr. Liddell, you see, unlike other students, you aren't from here. You come from another world and another story entirely. But the students here, should they not follow their destiny, they will cease to exist."

"You so sure about that?" He then thought of Raven, how she didn't want to be evil. "Looks like Raven's still around?"

"Haha, yes, dear Raven. Well the future isn't written in stone. Perhaps she is not ready now, but in due time, she will."

"Again I ask, you sure?"

"She has to!" Grimm slammed his first on the table. Stunned by his own action he quickly turned around to regain himself. "...That is, it is her destiny to do so."

"Right," Alex didn't believe any of it, not one bit. "…so what about me?"

"You? You are a special case. No doubt you have seen some… familiar faces? The daughters of other Wonderland beings?"

He had not. "Wonderland was my mother."

"Well, if you are to attend this school, you must take the pledge of Legacy. Here." Grimm placed a giant tome in front of Alex.

"…what is this?"

"This, my dear boy, is the Storybook of Legends, in it, are the stories of old, as well as the promises of the new generation to retell those stories."

"So why should I care?"

"I want you to take the pledge."

"What?"

"I know of your world Mr. Liddell. The cold cruel place it is, as well as what it has made of you."

"I ain't so bad."

"You made Apple cry."

"Oh…right."

"If you take the pledge I can promise you a life far from that place, one of wonder and adventure, you could be like your mother."

Alex couldn't believe it, he didn't want too. "My mother died."

"You said it yourself Mr. Liddell. A story that old?"

"Been told in many ways…" He felt a lump in his throat, harder and harder it was to speak.

"It doesn't have to end for you like that. All you have to do is take the pledge."

"Why me? What does it matter if I take the thing or not?"

"If someone like you can find comfort in the destiny set for him, then so will others."

"…" Slowly he opens the book. It flips itself to the page that was just for him. As if by magic he sees his story play out. How he falls down the rabbit whole. How he meets Kitty Cheshire. The tea party he has with Madeline Hatter. Even playing croquet with Lizzie Hearts. It all seemed too good to be true. And so it was. Soon all the fun was gone. Wonderland fell to pieces. A war broke out, many died. He held a corpse and cursed the sky. Soon after, he saw himself, in a dark room, three feet of the ground, suspended by a rope. "Ha…figures it end like that." He closed the book and slid it back to Grimm. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"What?! What do you mean? What did you see?"

"I've seen the ending, and I don't want to go."

"But you must, it's your destiny!"

He stood up. "Sorry Grimm, but I ain't one of your fairy tales." And headed out of the door.

"Think about what you're doing!" Alex didn't even turn to hear Grimm. "Alexander!"

He stopped, dead in his tracks. He felt his blood boil, a burning rage filled Alex. Quickly he rushed back to the desk and took hold of Grimm by his coat. "I told you!" He pulled Grimm down and bashed his head onto the desk. "No one calls me that anymore!" Just when Grimm was about to pick himself up, Alex stuck a knife in the desk, not two inches from his face. Grimm could see himself in the reflection. He could see the fear in his eye. "Now I couldn't care less about your school, your students and your problems. I'm here for one reason and one reason alone." Alex pulled the blade out of the desk and walked off, this time for sure to walk out of the room.

* * *

"Hahaha! Wonderful, simply wonderful. I knew bringing you here would be exactly what I need." A voice spoke to Alex as he walked through the halls. "You my child," He stopped, to listen. "You will ignite the fire with in them. You will lead them all to ruin." He couldn't find where it was coming from until he noticed…the reflection off a fire alarm…

* * *

The fire alarm echoed the halls and pools of water filled the school. "Is everyone all right?!" Grimm spoke to the students from atop the stairs at the entrance of the school.

"All students are accounted for Headmaster." Ms. Yaga told him.

The students, half wet and all in a panic asked. "Who pulled the fire alarm?" and "Why would they do that?"

"Settle down every one." All the students became silent. "Now rest assured whoever is responsible for this, will be found," Not because of Grimm's words, but because of the figure that wondered out of the school, "and proper disciplinary actions will be taken and…and…" Grimm turned to see what they all saw; a dark figure, dry as a bone while the halls were soaked, with a bloody hand, holding onto a bloody knife.

He stopped atop the steps. And when all eyes were on him, he raised his hands and shouted. "My name is Alex Liddell! And I pledge to find my own bloody Wonderland!" He took a step down; they backed away, even Grimm. Another, and another, and another. As he made his way to the bottom, the students parted to let him pass. And he did, he walked away, kept walking. Didn't know when he would stop.


	5. Epilogue

"…huh rain?" She noticed the rain. For as long as she had lived there it never rained. But now it had. She saw them, as they panicked about, quickly trying to escape the water. All but one. "Why?" It was just a boy, a boy in black, with a long coat. "Hey kid!" She called to him. He noticed and walked to her. She smiled at him and said. "Looking for a good time?" He didn't look at her. She lifted his face. Only to notice, he was wounded, and holding a weapon. "…" For a second she was stunned. Then she smiled. She reached into her cleavage and pulled out a small ball of gauze. He looked at her and smiled.


	6. Author's Note

Well, if you've made it this far then thanks for it. Like i said this is my first story, one of what i hope will be many, but i want to see how this goes. I figured I'd start small with kids stuff, then move into the more...difficult stuff. So please, if you've taken the time to read this, then please take a bit more time to tell me your thoughts on it. Let me know what you liked, what you didn't, what could use work, whatever is on your mind after reading this story. Or if you just want to tell me i suck you can do that too, i know we all have one of those days. So thanks again, and...yea.


End file.
